Inefable
by Killerqueen2.0
Summary: Anathema siempre se ha sentido orgullosa de su don para ver las auras y lo que puede explicar con este pero el día que conoció a aquellos dos hombres fue algo que nunca podría explicar... Imagen de portada: quadlinda en tumblr


_**Inefable: **__Algo tan increíble que no puede ser expresado en palabras generalmente por tener cualidades excelsas o por ser muy sutil o difuso._

Anathema soltó un débil quejido mientras se sentaba en la parte trasera de aquel Bentley con ayuda de aquel hombre.

—Oh, querida, no te preocupes, nosotros te llevaremos a donde sea necesario tu solo danos las indicaciones —dijo aquel hombre en un tono que trataba de ser tranquilizante.

Anthema solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que aún se encontraba aturdida por el golpe recibido con el automóvil. El hombre solo le dedico una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

La chica emitió otro leve quejido, aunque se sorprendió de que el dolor no pasara de un entumecimiento y que hubiera salido ilesa suponiendo que acababa de ser atropellada y había salido literalmente volando por los aires debido al impacto, aunque por supuesto, esto debía ser obra de su ancestro Agnes.

Se dedicó a rememorar todos los sucesos ocurridos durante el día hasta el momento de entrar al Bentley y recordó el color del aura del hombre que la había ayudado.

—_Azul _—se dijo a sí misma, hubiera recordado su significado si no fuera porque el entumecimiento y el cansancio ya había empezado a hacer mella en su cuerpo.

Al instante se abrieron las puertas delanteras. El hombre que la había ayudado, quien todavía no le decía su nombre, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Antes de que el conductor (y culpable de haberla atropellado) entrara en el automóvil, Anathema pudo ver a este, era alto y pelirrojo, vestido totalmente de negro y con gafas oscuras a pesar de que era de noche y no las necesitaba. Aquello le dio algo de desconfianza y si no fuera porque su acompañante le daba toda la confianza necesaria ella hubiera salido del coche y caminado todo el camino a casa a pesar del agarrotamiento de su cuerpo. El aura del hombre era roja, aunque tampoco puedo descifrar el significado de este ya que entro al auto y cerró la puerta antes de que tuviera oportunidad.

—Querida... —dijo el hombre vestido de blanco mientras se giraba de su asiento para poder verla mejor.

—Anathema, me llamo Anathema —contesto la chica ofreciéndole una sonrisa, se encontraba algo mejor y no quería ser descortés con quien la había ayudado.

—Oh, es un nombre precioso—respondió, sorprendiendo gratamente a la chica, durante varios años su nombre fue objeto de miradas extrañadas y algunas risas así que le agrado encontrar al alguien al que le gustara su nombre—. ¿Por dónde vives?

—Puede ir derecho tres kilómetros y luego dar vuelta a la derecha—

—Está bien —replico el hombre antes de volver a su posición original.

Durante todo el trayecto, el movimiento del Bentley fue lo suficientemente tentador como para tomar una siesta, aunque Anathema prefirió quedarse despierta, además la canción que actualmente se escuchaba en el auto (llamada Bicycle Race, oh la ironía), en su opinión, no daba lugar a una agradable siesta.

—Señorita —llamó su atención el hombre—. Debo ofrecerle disculpas por parte de mi amigo por el desafortunado accidente —. Este solo volteo para dedicarle una mala cara al otro hombre quien solo emitió un gruñido mientras seguía conduciendo

—Te lo he dicho desde siempre Crowley, vas muy rápido para mi —le peleó el hombre al tal Crowley—. Un día terminaras matando a alguien—.

—Creo que estas exagerando, Ángel—comento despreocupadamente Crowley, sin quitar la vista del camino.

Si Anathema hubiera puesto total atención a su alrededor, quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo había llamado Crowley a Aziraphale pero esta había quedado embelesada por el espectáculo que le ofrecían sus ojos.

El don de ver las auras era algo que había acompañado a Anathema desde que podía recordar, pero nunca había visto algo como eso. Era como si al estar juntos, las auras de ambos hombres se convirtieran en una sola, una gran y morada aura. El simple contacto de sus auras alteraba totalmente la energía de un lugar.

Trató de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre auras, lo único que llego a su cabeza fue que la unión de auras era algo que no se había visto de siglos, quizás milenios, solo dos personas que habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntas y afianzado lo suficiente su relación era capaz de hacer eso, por eso era casi imposible ver dos auras unidas.

Aquellos hombres debieron haber estado juntos bastante tiempo y pasado por muchas cosas, solo así su relación podría ser muy unida, algo que le parecía imposible, ya que ambos lucían tan diferentes tanto en apariencia como en aparentemente personalidad, pero, aun así, era como si todo el universo habido y por haber dijera que debían estar juntos y que era casi imposible que se separan, destinados a encontrarse siempre. Todo eso era simplemente...

—Inefable —murmuro, era algo que no podía explicar tan fácilmente con palabras, algo que le quitaba el habla.

—¿Has dicho algo, querida? —pregunto el peliblanco.

—No, nada en absoluto —contesto la chica, mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, probablemente (oh, estaba segura) ninguno de los hombres había tenido contacto con algo similar y no quería molestarlos con ello.

[...]

—Es hora de irnos, Ángel —hablo el hombre pelirrojo con pesadez desde la puerta del Bentley, con el deseo de salir de allí lo antes posible.

"El ángel" había salido del automóvil para ayudar a Anathema a bajar del automóvil tal como la había ayudado a subir antes, así como para mostrarle que su bicicleta no tenía ninguna macha, como ella había comentado en el trayecto.

Este tan solo se despidió amablemente de Anathema antes de subir al auto y dejarla sola frente a su casa.

—_Ángel _—pensó—. _Probablemente son pareja, deben estar juntos desde hace muchos años, solo eso explicaría la unión de auras._

Aun así, era complicado explicar lo que había visto, por supuesto que investigaría más del maravilloso fenómeno sucedido. Aunque claro, primero tenía que completar la misión que tenía. Lo único que lamentaba era que no volviera a ver un fenómeno tan increíblemente... inefable como ese.

Es decir, ¿no es como si la fortuna o las circunstancias la harían encontrarse de nuevo con esos hombres?

¿Verdad?

_**...**_


End file.
